


Thranduil's Tailor

by HeirsofDurin



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien Universe
Genre: F/M, FLUFFFFYYYYY, Fluffy, Implied Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluffff, fluffy thranduil, fluffy thrandy, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirsofDurin/pseuds/HeirsofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the brink of suicide, Thranduil pulls back a lost soul and learns a valuable lesson about human nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes please point them out and I will change them as soon as I can, thank you and happy holidays!!

I was in a deep trance; just staring into the beautiful river. I wasn't even thinking anymore. What was the point? Negative thoughts clouded my mind. I can't barely remember anything about my life, just the basics.

The water lapped against the harsh, sharp rocks. I felt myself leaning in just about to fall into the beautiful river, I could finally die in peace. I was ready, but apparently I would have to wait. All I heard was distant shouting.

Suddenly my arms were grabbed and I was pulled back from the river. I can't remember much else of that day, I don't know how I got there, I just was. Then everything was just black.

I was shaken awake by a young man with long blonde hair. He had a kind face but he wasn't like me. Something about him just radiated beauty. His skin was perfect, not a blemish was seen. He didn't seem real, he was perfect- like a porcelain doll. A booming voice erupted from behind the young boy and he quickly rose and left. I was then filled with the feeling of dread and despair. Why did they stop me? And more importantly- who stopped me?


	2. Chapter 2

A tall man with white blonde hair stood stiffly behind the beautiful boy. They must be related, they looked alike but the tall man who wore a crown was a lot older and a lot more beautiful than the other one. He was breath-taking. I couldn’t help but stare at him; his face, his frame, his beauty. “Take her to the throne room. Now.” He never once took his eyes off me until he turned his back to me and walked back towards the mass of trees. Once again I felt blackness swallow me up as I was lifted from the floor.

In my dream I was following the tall blonde man through a deep wood. I could barely keep up with him, I was a lot smaller than him. Whilst he walked gracefully I clumsily stumbled and tripped behind him. His hair was perfect. It was perfectly groomed and straight. Not like mine, I had a dirty blonde, wavy frizz ball lazily tied up on top of my head. I was so focused on keeping up with him without falling over I didn’t notice when he suddenly stopped. I collided straight into him. He caught me in a tight grip and whispered in my ear, “Wake up, kitten.”

I woke up on a cold marble floor. I welcomed the cool sensation to my skin. My body felt as if it was on fire. I groaned, I ached from all the exhaustion, Lord knows how many days I had been walking alone with no sleep. I tried my best to sit up without hurting too much. I heard approaching footsteps, gentle and soft, but with purpose. “Oh good. You’re up, finally.” It was the tall, blonde man who I saw beside the lake. I watched him walk past but I didn’t say a word, I was still half-asleep. He sat on the giant throne that was framed by antlers and it occurred to me who he was. King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm.

He sat and stared at me whilst I uncomfortably shifted my gaze around the great kingdom. “So tell me everything.” Bit ambiguous. Everything? I plucked up the courage to look at him and I spoke in the loudest voice I could muster. “I can remember very little, only the basics. I don’t even know how I got here or where I am from.” My voice was small and shallow. I was obviously scared, he could tell. “Tell me what you can remember then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter! Please remember to point out any errors or mishaps as that would be very much appreciated! 
> 
> much love =)

“I remember that I wanted to die. To get away from this.” I gestured to myself. My messy, dirty and quite frankly, overweight self. I hated myself. Who would ever want to live in this way? It wasn’t just that I hated the way I looked, no. I hated the choices I made and the life I had been given. I was trapped in an arranged marriage. Lord knows who he was, the past few years of my life had been one big blur and I could only remember some pivotal moments. He was barbaric in every way you can imagine. When I found out that I was pregnant, I wanted rid of it at once. How can I think like that? I took a life, my own child’s life! I’m a murderer. I feel dirty and rotten to even think about it. In that moment I wanted to die more than I have ever wanted to live. All of these emotions built up inside of me and then they burst out all at once. “Every fibre of my body aches and my mind is constantly scrambled. I am going insane with guilt! Just kill me already!” 

Thranduil just stared at me quizzically, like he was trying to figure me out. His cool composure never fell and he never reacted to my erratic state. By this point I was standing in front of the king but I couldn’t hold myself any longer. I threw myself against the cold marble floor and wept. I cried for the loss of my sanity, I cried for the loss of my child and I cried for the person I once was. Could I ever he her again? I don’t think so.

I felt I cool, smooth hand on my back and I instantly felt comforted. “I will not let you die in my kingdom. You are my little project.” I looked up at him through my sopping wet lashes and muttered “Why?” He chuckled, low and deep. “Is it not obvious? I have too felt the grief that you are experiencing and I know that I can cure it.” He then added, “Please?” in that split second I saw something in Thranduil’s eyes. His cool composure seemed to crack and I got a brief look into him. “Okay ,my Lord” He pulled me to my feet “Thank you,” he smiled and gently kissed me on the forehead. “Now, while you live within these walls you will work for me. Do you have any skills that I may acquire?” I looked down at my dress. I hadn’t tailored in years. “By trade I am a tailor, I used to make wedding gowns.” He pondered the thought and his face lit up. “Did you make the dress you are wearing?” I pawed and the forest green dress that had embroidered flowers starting from the bottom of the dress. “Yes, I have not tailored for some years but I am sure that I can fall back into it.” I suddenly felt a bit lighter, more focused already. “Okay then Miss, I appoint you as King Thranduil’s Royal Tailor. Welcome to the Woodland Realm.”


End file.
